A New Evil
by Lil' street gurl
Summary: It all started as a dare, but has the RRBs found a more powerful Evil?I suck at summeries so just read and rate it. Thanks. Fifth chapter up! Sorry for the delay! My computer's internet was bugging so I had to fix it. Sorry!
1. Marina, girl of evil

My second fanfic. My first one wasn't very good so I'm trying again.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters.

* * *

It was a sunny day, the RowdyRuff were hanging out in the mall at the benches. They were annoying the people there but they were the RowdyRuff, no one could do anything about it. "Hey, I have an idea. How about we go steal something by using our charms." Said an Emerald eyed boy,.

"Are you okay Butch?" said a quiet shy boy wearing blue.

"I'm fine. Why? You think I'm gonna do this. Sure. I need a different pace." Butch said.

"Who are you and what have you done with our brother?" A red eyed boy said jokingly.

"Shut up Brick. You up to the challage or what?" He said.

"Sure, Whatever." Brick said. So they agree to meet up at this spot one hour later. Butch make a beeline straight towards the videogame store, Boomer went to the toy store, Brick just walked around finding a weak victim. This is where our adventure starts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brick's POV**

"Why did I agree to this again?" I muttered under my breath. "Just because I can't say no to a challage doesn't mean I can't say no to one. Wait oh, whatever." I thought. I leaned agaisnst a wall. "hmmm, Where could I find a weak looking girl worth my time." I looked at a blonde girl looking at clothes. "Too easy." I stared at brunette reading a very thick book. "Too geeky." Then I saw a girl walk past me without looking at me. Most people look at me with a cautious look and she just ignored me. "She is perfect." I said walking toward her. "Hi, I'm Brick and you are..." I started.

"Not interested." She said coldly. 'Yikes.' I said. She sound like a tough chick, this will get interesting.'

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy. I wasn't asking if you were.." I just started to say when her eyes meet mine. The coldness of her stare sent chills up my spine. I'm suppose to be tougher then her. "Are you doing anything today?" I manage to say. Doing anything! How lame. I mean I'm suppose to be the leader and I can't come up with a cool saying!

"I'll see if your up to my standards." She said. "I'll be waiting for you at the mall's benches at 12:00 sharp. One mintue late and your history." There was a hint of something bad in her voice when she said that.

"O-okay." I said as she walked away, I headed back to the benches and there was Butch and Boomer waiting for me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Readers' POV**

"So, What ya'll get?" Butch said. "Spill it."

"I got this game. Does that count?" Boomer asked.

"It's a start. I got this purse." Butch said proudly. Boomer and Brick started cracking up.

"HA! I can't believe _you_ got a purse!" Brick laughed.

"Fine then mister 'I can do better then Butch.' What did you get?" Butch said thinking he did better then Brick.

"I got a date." Brick said quietly.

"You! A date! So, what store did you buy her in?" Butch said laughing at his own joke.

"She's real, and she coming here... Son of a gun. She's here now." Brick said. He didn't really take a good look at her when they first meet but now he was able to. She had black, back length hair. She was wearing a purple shirt with sleeves, over the shirt she wore a black dress. Her hair was held back with a purple headband. Her feet consisted of black boots. She looked goth but Brick wasn't sure. "Meet... ummmm."

"Marina. You dweebs are?" she said.

"Dweebs! I'm Butch! The lean, mean fighting machine of the group!" Butch exclaimed.

"Don't forget your big ego." Marina said without a crack of smile. Boomer started to snicker as well as Brick. Butch's face grew red with anger.

"Oh yeah, well! Your ..." Butch was trying to think of something to say but anger clouded his mind.

"You can come up with a good comeback. I thought you were the tough one, like you said." She said crossing her arms. Butch was so mad that he couldn't take it anymore. He flew out of an opening in the roof of the mall. "I see he chickened out. I'm not powerful but I am evil." She said looking up. Boomer and Brick looked at each other signaling to go find Butch.

"Listen, Marina you want to come with us to find Butch?" Brick asked.

"We'll need the extra help." Boomer said.

"No thanks. I'll leave you to your own bussiness." She said walking away. "Pleasure meeting you."

"She is cold." Boomer said quietly. They both flew out of the same opening Butch went through and started searching. Marina walked out of the mall and walked to her favorite to stay, the park. She walked there and saw a figure punching a tree. She didn't take to much notice. When she got closer, she saw that the figure was Butch. She didn't say anything, she just sat on the swing and looked at her shadow.

"Didn't think you'd be here. So what? Brick and Boomer sent you to find me?" Butch said turning around.

"I didn't know you'd be here. I left them alone because it wasn't any of my bussiness. I just came here because this is my favorite place." She said swinging slightly.

"Huh, sure. Whatever." Butch said. Suddenly, an explosion occured. A huge crack opened up and slowly creeping out of the crack was Him.

"You boys will regret leaving me." He said. Him narrowed his eyes on Marina, "So Butch," Him said his voice getting deep, "I see you got yourself a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Butch yelled. Him smirked.

"Heh, whatever. You and brother will pay for defying me. I'll start with you." Him pointed to Butch. He turned into his monster form, his arm went straight towards Butch he dodge it with ease but miss the second one and slammed back first into a wall. Clouds of dust floated to the sky.

"Brick," Boomer said pointing to a cloud of dust floating up.

"Good eye Boomer." Brick said fly to the same place where the dust was, and found Him's monster form choking Marina. Butch was lying in rubble stuggling to stand up. "Marina! " Brick yelled.

"H-Help m-m-me." She struggled to say. Him put his face near near hers.

"Your evil aura is strong. You make a good minion." Him whispered.

"I'll never join you." She whispered back.

"Hold on Marina!" Cried Brick. Him smirked again and threw her at a wall. Brick caught her and set her down to the ground. "What is with you! We hated our past life anf now we have a good one and you won't let us enjoy it!" Him didn't answer, he just create a black fire-like ball and aimed it towards Brick. As Brick was trying to get out of the way, his shirt got stuck a tree branch. He tried to get it untangled but it was no use. He just stayed there hoping it would miss. Just when it came close to him, he saw his life flash before his eyes. Everything from meeting Mojo to Princess trying to join their group. He closed his eyes hoping it would be painless but something jumped in front him. It was ...

**To Be Continued**

* * *

I hope you like my second fanfic. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading this. Next chapter coming soon! 


	2. Power of Evil

So here's the awaited second chapters by all who actually read my fanfic.

I'll just get to the story now. :P I know the Previously sucks but bear with me here.

* * *

**Previously...**

_Brick: I've got myself a girl_

_Marina: My favorite place to go is here_

_Him: You will pay..._

_Marina: Help me..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brick flew towards Marina to rescue her but he failed. He was hit by one of Him's arm. As he hurdled towards the wall, Him spoke to Marina. "You have such great evil in you. Why don't you join me and rule beside me?" Him whispered. Marina was still choking as Him increased the pressure making her lose oxygen even more.

"N-n-never." She manage to answer. Him smirked.

"Suit yourself." He said demonicly as he threw her straight at the wall where Brick was. Marina now coughed up some blood at the impact. Brick was trying to stand up. Him made a dark fireball like thing and threw it towards Brick. As it headed striaight towards him, he tried to get out of the way but his clothes were caught on some metal wiring. He thought his life had ended so he closed he eyes hoping it would be painless, but instead Marina jumped in the way without knowing it. Brick opened his eyes to see what happened. Marina was hit by the darkness and screamed a bloodcurdling scream. Slowly the darkness grew and a tornado surrounded her with darkness. It started to die down, instead of Marina being hurt, she transformed into a beast. There were dragon like wings on her back, her nails were twice as long and sharp. Behind her was a tail, a tail with spikes on it. Her clothes were tattered and her feet were like eagles claws. She slowly opened her eyes, the cold eyes turned into dragon's eyes(You know, it's likes cat's eye). Her hair was now frizzled but the headband was still in place. She jumped into the air and landed beside Him. She slowly smirk the evil smirk to show that her teeth has became fangs. "Meet my new ally." Him said returning back into his human form. "She will take care of you all. I've got to run now but you'll all be friends soon. Won't you." Him said disappearing into red mist. Marina smirked.

"Brick, Your girlfriend just became an monster." Butch said helping Brick untangle his clothes. Boomer nodded.

"You know what we need to do." Brick said as they flew off into action. Butch tried the bold move, he headed one-on-one with her. She just smiled and slashed him at the stomatch. "Butch!" Brick yelled but moved just in time to dodge her tail sweep. Boomer tried to take some rocks and toss it at her to weaken her, but she slashed them into pieces. She suddenly flew up into the air as Brick tried to punch her and looked at him. She screeched a high-pitched sound making Brick, Boomer, Butch yelling and covering their ears. She stopped and was about to make the finishing move when suddenly Boomer kicked her from behind. She turned around trying to hit him with her tail when she suddenly stopped. Her nails retracted, the tail too. Everything was returning to normal. She was now back into her human form, she landed softly on the ground and laid their. Boomer, Brick and Butch looked at her when Brick said, "Let's take her to our place."

"Are you mad? We almost got killed by Him and that girl of yours! And you want to take her home!" Butch yelled.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Boomer said quietly. Brick and Butch stared at each other.

"She needs our help! If it weren't for you then she wouldn't be in this mess!" Brick yelled.

"Me! Your the one who found her!" Butch yelled back.

Boomer just lifted Marina slowly up in his arms, she started to move. "Guys, she waking up." Brick and Butch stopped their arguement and ran over to where Boomer and Marina are. Something was different about her, she didn't seem as cold as when Brick first meet her. Her eyes opened to show soft blue eyes, she slowly stood up.

"What happened?" She asked holding her head. Her voice didn't seem as cold either. 'Maybe Marina's beast form drained all the evil out of her.' Brick thought. Marina looked at the guys. "What happened to you dweebs?" She said trying to remain still.

"She's back" Butch said in a sing-a-long voice. Marina was about to say say something when she passed out. Brick looked at Butch.

"She evil! Well, she can't stay! Where will their be room? Fine." Butch grumbled. Brick picked her up and carried her and flew back home. Their home wasn't more then just a cabin. They tried to keep it tidy but out of all the fights, it's not as clean. Brick put her in his bed and pulled the covers up. He lefted her alone as the boys went somewhere far to argue. "I'm telling you! She's bad news!" Butch said.

"It's not like she has anyplace else to go." Brick shouted.

"Yes she does! Her family!" Butch shouted back. (This is gonna take a while so I'll just put it in saying form)

Brick: What if she's an orphan?

Butch: What if she isn't?

Brick: It's always what you want right! Just because your the tough one.

Butch: Always what I want? I didn't just name myself leader without anyone knowing about it!

Brick: I deserve to be leader!

(I'm getting really tired now so I'll do this instead)

3 hours later

The boys have just gotten back home tired from all the arguing. Well, Boomer was tired of Butch's and Brick's arguement. So they went into bed, Butch and Boomer went straight into bed. Brick just slowly looked at Marina sleeping soundly. He can't help but smile, but his smiled faded as he remember the question Butch asked. 'Does she have a family? We'll get the answers in the morning he said as he slowly crawled into bed. He slept beside her but she suddenly moved away like she was awake and avoiding him. "Marina? Are you awake?" Brick whispered. She didn't say anything so he just layed back down and slowly closed his eyes. They'll get they'll answer in the morning.

* * *

The second chapter finished. Ow, my fingers hurt. Oh well, Stay tuned for the next chapter!

If your wondering why Marina is now less cold or evil. It will be explained when Him talks to himself in the next chapter. Oops. You heard nothing. You hear me! Nothing!


	3. Marina's song

Third chapter, well, just read.

* * *

It's now morning, as Brick opened his eyes he found himself in bed alone. Butch was still sleeping, snoring by the way, Boomer's bed was empty so he must be out. Brick got dress and went to the kitchen to find some grub to eat. Boomer was eating toast with jam. Marina was no where to be found. "Hey Boomer, Where the girl?" Brick asked.

"I have a name, ya know." A girl said. Brick turned around and saw Marina come in from the door slamming it as she came in. "What's your excuse for waking up so late, slacker?" Marina said harshly.

"I had a long day." Brick answered causally. He suddenly remember yesterday, the beast thing, Marina has a spell or whatever on her. Brick wondered if it was still in effect. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Do I live here or do you?" Marina said. She was still the same except her eyes were different. They weren't cold as much anymore. Marina's long hair flowed behind her as Brick watch her get something from her bag. Her clothes changed, She now wore a blue dress but she had black leggings on with black boots. "What!" Marina yelled snapping Brick out of his trance.

"Nothing!" Brick answered. Then a very tired Butch staggered out.

"You guys are too noisy! I trying to catch some Z's here!" Butch yelled rubbing his head.

"Your the one who's sleeping in, Slacker." Marina said turning to walk out the door.

"Slacker! I'm the strongest around here!" Butch said his temper rising.

"You really need anger management, you know that right Slacker?" Marina said opening the door, she turned her head to look at Butch. "Last night I was out but I heard you guys said you need to ask me something. Whatever it is, you guys need to ask me now or later?"

"We need to ask you now." Brick answered. Marina sighed, she slammed the door and sat on the torn couch.

"So what is it?" Marina asked.

"I'll go first. You have a family?" Brick asked. Marina looked at him then the floor. 'Something tells me this is gonna be a happy response.' Brick thought.

"My parents died in a fire, their death remains a mystery but ..." Marina stopped.

"But?" Brick asked.

"But people kept telling me I was the one that killed them. Even if I did, I wouldn't have used fire. I was 17 blocks away when this happened." Marina finished.

"That's a lie. I can tell. You such a lier." Butch said. He just wanted her outta the house no matter what.

"Call it whatever you want." Marina said glaring at him.

"When did this happen?" Brick asked.

"... 10 years ago." Marina said quietly. Marina was 16. The RRBs were only 1 year older. They looked at each other.

"How did you manage to survive that long?" Boomer mumbled. Marina looked at him but with little gentalness.

"Boys have weak minds, I used my deception. Anyone would fall for an innocent little girl all alone." Marina smirked. Her fangs were gone as Brick could see.

"My turn! You still have a place to go to right!" Butch yelled.

"Of course I don't! Jammie boy!" Marina glared at him her eyes suddenly turning red. Butch stumbled back, he looked at her with hidden anger and went to change.

"Whoa," Brick said under his breath.

"Any other questions?" Marina said eyes turning back into blue.

"Nope! Nah-uh." Brick said quickly. Boomer nodded.

"Fine, I'll be out for a while." Marina said. walking out the door. Butch stuck his head out.

"Is she gone?" Butch asked.

"Yes," Boomer answered.

"Good, I tell ya! She's no good! Were not letting her stay here!" Butch yelled.

"She needs our help! Even if she a little weird, a tad evil, a pinch of creepyness, she needs to stay here!" Brick yelled.

"Fine, but she stays on the couch." Butch said.

"Deal." Brick said grabbing his hand and shaking it in agreement.

Anyway, while they were chatting, Marina was standing beside a tree in the forest. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, She clothes and hair fluttered in the wind, she leaned against the tree and looked at her hand. There was a black bat mark on it. Marina glared at it. She sat on the grass under the tree's shade and leaned against the tree's trunk. She started to sing. Butch was sent to look for her to tell her the news, personally he hated being messager boy but Brick's orders were Brick's order. 'Who put him in charge anyway?' Butch thought. Suddenly he heard a beautiful voice, he didn't where it was coming from but he followed it. The song's lyrics were the ones he could make out.

"_The last page of a fairy tale_

_has been re-written and changed_

_into tragedy._

_Love and dreams are nothing more_

_but sand, even for one person's_

_heart who believed in it, it's been lost._

_That's short lived, even if you didn't_

_want it so. But even now, I can't forget_

_of that melody you always used to sang_

_it echoes in my chest, and I feel as if I_

_might return to that day._

_Definitely I can't return to it, but right_

_now all it's been is a chain surrounding_

_me that I will shake off our two worlds_

_are linked together by the blue sea._

_Definitely_

_Hate will conquer all,_

_the constellations that decide fate_

_can be changed should completely wish._

_All it is, is a covertly me_"

Butch ran as he heard the song growing louder, until it suddenly stopped. Marina fell alsleep when singing that song. Butch finally caught up to Marina, his was thinking that Marina was singing the song but he wasn't sure. "No one could sing like that." Butch said. He looked at her and took pity and her. She looked different to him then he did a few mintues ago. She looked more radient. She looked like she was glowing. Marina stirred a little. Butch hid behind the tree. "Why am I thinking this! She is my enemy! You not suppose to like an enemy!" Butch said. He sat down to take a rest, but soon he also fell alsleep. So they both fell alsleep under the tree's shade as thoughts went through Butch's mind. What could he be thinking?

* * *

Next chapter has alittle present! The 3 girls you've been waiting for!

Wow, that is cool! Okay, enough with the sarcasm.


	4. Marina beast soul

The fourth chapter, man I haven't written this much since, since...

Butch: Never? Typical.

Me: What did you say! You know I'm the author of the story, right?

Butch: ...

Me: I thought so. Say anything like that again and I'll hurt you.

Butch: Hello, I'm Butch. You've been tricked into talking to me,

While your back was turned I switch places with this

clone. I will laugh in your face later. Bye, name of person!

Me: I hate him so much. BTW, this will have a little bleedman mix. I'm using Dexter! Yay!

Butch: Hahahaha!

Me: Come back here you little...!

* * *

"Professer!" A shrill voice broke the slience. A small blonde girl flew threw the halls trying to catch a girl in green.

"Heh heh, can't catch me!" The girl in green said. A girl in a red bow stopped them in their tracks.

"Buttercup! Bubbles!" She said.

"Your such a party pooper, Blossom." Buttercup said. Blossom grabbed the thing in Buttercup's hand and handed back to Bubbles.

"Octi! Are you okay? Don't worry! I won't let mean Buttercup get you again." Bubbles said trying to calm a toy down.

"I was just only looking at him, but he won't be safe from the darkness." Buttercup said trying to scare her. Appearently it work, Bubbles started to whimper as she tighten her grip on Octi.

"Professor!" Bubbles screamed once more.

"Girls, girls. What's a matter?" A man came threw the door. Bubbles ran to him at once.

"Buttersup tried to hurt Octi! She was trying to hurt him and Buttercup is evil! She said the darkness will get Octi! Make her stop!" Bubbles said crying. Professer sighed.

"Blossom, why don't you take your sisters to the park and play?" He said. Blossom nodded, she called the girls as they flew out the door. They stopped to pick up someone to see if they want to go. Blossom knocked on the door, out pop a red-headed boy with glasses.

"Oh, hello Blossom." He said.

"Hi Dexter! I wanted to see if you want to come to the park with us." Blossom said, blushing alittle. Buttercup and Bubbles already knew they like each other but still...

"Ewww, gross!" Buttercup siad making a face.

"Ahh! Cooties!" Bubbles yelled. Then they both fell on the ground laughing. "Sorry, Blossom. We couldn't help it!"

"Whatever, let's go." Dexter said. Walking out the door. Halfway, Blossom and Dexter been glacing at each other blushing each time. They stopped once they felt a rumbling in the ground. A hole cracked in the road, the red demon crawled out.

"Hmmmm, what chaos should I cause today?" Him said. He turned around and saw the PowerPuffs. "Oh what a wonderful day, I get to wreck havoc and defeat the powerpuffs." He said demonily. He snapped his claws (Okay, yeah I know wierd but work with me) to call something or...someone. Marina sleeping peacefully opened her eyes quickly. Her eyes turned back into the dragon's eyes they were, her wings returned and she transform back into her beast form. Marina growled. Butch woke up by the growl and ran around the tree to see Marina heading towards the city in her beast form. Butch raced home to tell his brothers.

"Brick! Boomer! I've found Marina! Except.." Brick and Boomer ran out, Brick was about to ask him something when he continued, "Except she changed into the beast and flew into the city."

"Quick, we need follow her." Brick ordered. They flew off into the city.

Meanwhile, the girls have trouble of their own. "Meet my new pet." Him said gestering towards the arriving beast. The girls gasped at the horror, Dexter clenched his fist. "Now, Attack!" Him ordered. Marina took off and slashed at Dexter, Blossom shoved him outta the way and dodge the attack, Marina growled, she aimed her tail at Bubbles. She used her heat beam to counter it. Marina moved back and healed her tail.

"It can heal herself!" Dexter exclaimed. Blossom looked at Dexter, "How can we defeat it if that beast could heal itself!"

"Maybe we just aim for it's weak points and while it's healing, we attack!" Blossom said. Dexter nodded and attacked with laser gun. The RRBs arrived at the scene and watched in horror as Marina attacked the girls. Boomer jumped into action right away. He knock Bubbles outta the way as she attacked with her tail.

"Boomer?" Bubbles asked.

"Brick and Butch too. What are you doing here!" Buttercup asked in a loud voice.

"That's our ... friend! We have to help her! And if you can't do it, then we'll just have too!" Brick yelled. Butch looked in shock, 'friend? She's not our friend! She destorying a whole town and we have a friend like her!' Butch thought.

"Do whatever you want! Just stay outta our way!" Blossom yelled back. Brick sprung into action, he flew right in front of her.

"Marina, don't you remember who I am? I'm your friend. Try to remem..." Brick dodge and as kept saying the words that may bring her back to her senses. She ignored them and attacked with her claw. Butch shot a laser beam at her, She used her wings to shield from his attack, Boomer took a boulder and threw it at her but it was no use, she just smashed it with her tail.

"Heheheh, you can't beat her. She too powerful for even the strongest of the fighters. You have no choice but surrender." Him said appeared beside Marina who have stopped attacking. He looked at her, "I didn't say stop attacking! Keep attacking!" Him yelled. Marina tried to keep her eyes open but failed, she closed her eyes and fell into the ground. She transform back into her regular form, the mark she had on her hand disappeared but another one appeared. It was in a shape of fire. Him looked at his patheic pet, "Humph, the first part of this battle is over. The second wave will be bigger then the last! I will be back!" Him said disappearing into red clouds of smoke. Blossom fixed her bow back into place while Buttercup, Dexter, and Bubbles dusted themselves off. Boomer dusted himself off while Butch was trying to crack his hand. Brick got up and went over to Marina, she stared at her. Her power was stronger then the last time they fought. Her body was laying their motionless, Brick remember about the day he found her, in the mall. He was starting to regret choosing her as the date for the dare. He kneeled down and picked her up. Her head rolled over to one side. Brick looked at her, he knew after all that she was tired. He stood up still carrying her.

"Boys, were going home." Brick ordered. Boomer and Butch nodded. It was getting dark, it was wise to get home now.

"Blossom, we should do the same." Dexter advised. Blossom nodded and the girls started to fly home while Dexter walked home. They were thinking about the beast and how it was only a girl. They should find a way to beat it but now, they had to get home in time. Dexter was thinking the same thing,' how are we gonna beat a thing that almost killed us.' Dexter thought. He remember how she ran out of energy and transformed back. 'Maybe, that's how.' Dexter thought.

The RowdyRuffs are now home, Brick softly layed Marina on the couch as they we to bed. After that fight, a good night's sleep is what they need. Butch went straight to bed, falling asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. Boomer slowly went into bed and fell asleep. Brick ,on the other hand, kept thinking about Marina. He went back out to check on her, he put a blanket on her to keep her warm. "Will you be our angel that we found...or the devil Satan sent us?" He whispered. With that he went straight to bed, he wondered about his question until he could worry anymore. He fell asleep.

Him was in his little hideout, "It seems I misjudge that spell, the spell is taking everything evil inside her and using it as fuel. Soon she will be nothing more then a girl acting evil. But that beast will grow stronger." Him said an evil smile crawling on his face. "And the power will be all mine."

* * *

That's the end of this chapter.

The girls and Dexter will be in this more just to let ya'll know. This is getting alittle outta hand but, I like it. Send me a review.

Marina: Or else...


	5. The new evil beast

Sorry that this took so long, my computer crashed so I had to wait until it was fixed. See, I got reasons.

* * *

"Brick," A voice called out.

"Who are you?!" Brick yelled. He was floating around in the darkness, he turned to find what had called him but could only see darkness. "Who are you?! Answer me!"

"Brick, I'm in danger. You must help me." The voice said.

"Who...Where are you?" Brick asked.

"The time will be revealed soon." The voice said. A glowing appeared, the voice was then soon replaced with a high-pitched sound. Brick flinched and covered his ears. The light began to fade.

"Wait!" Brick said. "WAIT!" he said. He woke up, he sat up on his bed. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Sweat dripped from his hair and down his face. He looked out to the window, the sun was just coming up from the night-time. He looked over to his brothers, Boomer was sleeping peacefully and Butch was sleeping on the ground. Brick stood up from his bed and started the for the bathroom. He splashed water in his face and looked himself in the mirror. His red eyes were tired from all his recent battles with Marina. His hair was all messed up, and his body ached from the hits and damage he took. He finished with his things and went into the living room, the couch was empty. 'Marina is maybe got up early for a walk.' Brick thought. As he sat down for his breakfast, Marina opened the door and entered the cabin. Brick tried not to look as she sat down to the table.

"Brick, listen... That monster that attacked you last night was ... me, right?" Marina said. Brick was surprised, he didn't think she knew.

"Uh, yeah." Brick said lamely. Marina looked at the table with a glare.

"I've gotten stronger then last time... I could feel it." Marina said. She stood up from the table and pulled down her shirt showing the back to him. Demon wings were on her back. "The mark was not there last time."

"I see... Well, what should I do about it?" Brick said. He was beginning to worry about her, 'Why do I feel this way about her?'

"I...I... want to be protected by you and Butch and Boomer. You guys are my only family now." Marina said sliding back on her shirt. Marina sat back down and looked Brick in the eyes. Brick smiled, he was hoping she was gonna join the family.

"Well, I'll have to talk about it to the guys." Brick said trying not to hide his smile. Marina nodded then headed out the door. "Where ya going?"

"Where ever I want." Marina said slamming the door.

"The same attitude." Brick said, sighing.

Marina ran to a hill faraway from the boys' place. She began to think about her past, the fire. The screaming and the heat, the tears. She didn't remember what happened before that day. She ran up to the tallest point of the hill, she yelled as loud as loud as she could. She started to get angry for what she doesn't even know.

"It's time." A demonish voice said. Marina stopped yelling and her eyes glowed black, the marks on her back began to grow out of her. She was transforming again, but this time...it was different. The sky turned dark as the clouds began swirling around her. The RRBs ran outside to see what's happening.

"Marina!" Butch yelled. "You said she was outside right?!" Butch didn't have to say it twice, the boys flew over to the swirling clouds. Boomer got there first, his eyes couldn't believe what was happening. Marina was being lifted from the ground and into this cloud ball. The ball exploded and Marina's beast landed on the ground. Her wings were now like devil's wings. Big and reddish-black. Her tail was longer and more sharper. Her hand was normal except for the claws coming out of her nails. On her feet were black boots. Her eyes were just gray. Her fangs were no longer then before.

"The end is near." Marina said in a demonic voice.

MEANWHILE...

"Dexter! Dexter!" Blossom cried pounding on the door.

"Remind me again why were calling geek boy, instead of finding out what changed the weather all of a sudden and that thing in the fields exploded?" Buttercup said.

"He might know something about this." Blossom said. Finally, Dexter opened the door, "Dexter! Come on!" Blossom said pulling his arm.

"Yeah, I know. I was in the lab trying to figure out this weird happening." Dexter said. Bubbles ran trying to keep up.

"Forgot that we can fly?!" She screamed.

"Dexter can't!" Blossom said trying to catch her breath.

"Actually, I've invented something that can." Dexter said. He pressed a button on his backpack strap on a jetpack formed.

"Finally, something useful you can use!" Buttercup said. The four flew to the scene and found the RRBs starting at the new and stronger beast.

"Nice of you to join us PowerPuffs." A red glow appeared from a crack on the ground. Him rose up from the ground. "How do you like my new pet?"

"New pet?" Marina's beast said. "I may have gotten this way because of you but I'm not your pet."

"I've created you and you are my pet!" Him said angrily. Marina looked at her hand.

"You changed me into something I'm not." Marina said clenching her hand into a fist. "But you've also changed me into something more powerful. More powerful then you." She said. She started to laugh evilly. She created a fireball in her hands and aim at Him. She threw it as Blossom gasped. Him managed to dodge it but not complely, his arm was burned. Him clenched his only hand.

"You will pay for deifying me." Him said. "Someday." He whispered as he crawled back into the ground to hide. Marina smirked. She turned to the group who has been watching her.

"Who want to taste my power first?" Marina said smirking. Dexter manage to smile.

"I've caculated your power and made my 2 robots more powerful then you are." He said bringing out a Blue and Red robot. Marina twirled into the air, her wings spreading open. Marina laughed maniacally.

"Let's test them out then, shall we?" Marina said thrusting foward. She sliced the blue one as it exploded. Through the cloud of smoke, she smashed the other one with her tail. "Hehehehe, back to the drawing board then." Marina said. Dexter stepped back in shock.

"30 hours of working on them, destroyed in 5 seconds." Dexter said kneeling to the ground. Blossom flew forward.

"Why don't you chill out!" Blossom yelled blowing her ice breath at her.

"I'll take a rain check on that." Marina said dodging it and slashing at her. Blossom dodge the attack. Butch, Boomer, Bubbles, and Buttercup went into action. Brick just stood there. He couldn't move, his breathing became heavier. His legs felt like lead, his eyes could believe that the one he cared about is acting this way. She could control herself now but...she couldn't control the evil. Brick grabbed his chest, love has creeped into his heart without him knowing. Brick couldn't believe it, he never felt this way about a girl before. Marina was not the girl he remembered from this morning. He saw the way she aim at the girls and his brothers, she always aimed for the back or the chest. 'She craving for blood!' Brick thought.

"That's it!" Brick said.

* * *

Okay! Sorry for the delay:P My bad. The last chapters coming! 


End file.
